Clandestine
by huggyssupreme
Summary: Suzume Sohma meets her father's family for the first time. She ends up living with her oji-san. Suzume learns alot about her family, and herself.
1. God

**Yo, this is my first Furuba story. I've read most of it online, and naturally know the ending. I hate the ending. I'm sorry Natsuki Takaya, but it's true. So after reading the story, I thought I would let my mind play with the story. Don't worry, I won't kill the pairings. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Suzume Sohma stepped off the train carrying a suitcase in one hand, and a purse in the other, and a backpack slinging from her shoulder. It was an early Saturday morning and she was being expected, so no one was suprised of her arrival. It was Saturday, March 26, school had just ended for Yosakoi Junior High School in Fukushima. Suzume was going to be starting her first year of high school at Kaiwaia(Kaibara) High school in the Hokkaido Prefecture. That's right, she was moving. Her mother became ill a year ago, and passed away. Her father passed away 5 days ago in an accident. He was driving to see her piano recital, it was snowing lightly, and the roads were icy. He lost control of the car and slammed into a tree. Suzume didn't find out until later that night when he didn't show at all. Suzume could not go stay with her mothers family because she did not know them, she never met them. Suzume barely knew her fathers family, he didn't like to talk much about them. Her fathers work contacted the Head of the Sohmas and notified him of the recent death of his cousin. Suzume knew that the head of the family was Akito, her father mentioned his name before in a conversation with her uncle Hatori. When Suzume asked about Akito, her father told her that he was the head of the Sohma family. Suzume tried to ask more about him, but her father refused to talk about him. Akito allowed for Suzume to live with her uncle in the Main House, which was a huge estate that houses many Sohmas who are close to Akito. Suzume did not personally speak to Akito or her uncle, she was told to pack the day before his burial, which was two days ago. She had little time to say her good byes, she had exams to complete, as well as funeral obligations.

So now, here she was, in debt to the Sohma family. The family she didn't know about. Suzume walked around on the platform for a few minutes, taking in the sights. She had never been here before, everything seemed so new to her. The way people bustle about, getting off and getting on the train. Suzume turned to walk and turn without looking, she then suddenly bumped into another man, causing her to drop her things and fall. The man was old, and losing hair, he looked down at Suzume and growled, cursing under his breath. Suzume lowered her head and said, "I'm sorry." The man only grunted and continued onto the train. Suzume sat on the ground as she watched as the crowds swarmed by her, not even looking at her, as if she were nothing. She stretched her arm out to grab her bag, whiched she dropped, but as she was reaching she felt instant pain on her hand, she looked up, a woman wearing high heels stepped on her. Suzume pulled her hand close to her and looked at it. She noticed it was red and starting to swell.

The crowds began to die down, and soon it was just her, and a few lingerers on the platform. Suzume looked to a bench a saw a man reading a paper. The man looked up to her and stared at her before folding his paper and putting it down nicely. He slowly began to walk over to her. Suzume quickly grabbed her bag, and stood up. She brushed herself off, and wiped her hands onto her black skirt which came down to her knees. She wore a pink shirt and a brown coat along with white knee socks and brown penny loafers. She fixed her short reddish brown hair with her hands, and quickly wiped her hands again. She inherited her hair from her mother. She held both her bag and her purse in both hands and bowed before the man as he approached her.

The man looked at the girl as she bowed before her, he knew she was nervous by the way she was shaking, he continued looking at her, and finally said, "Suzume, I wish we could've met on better cirmcumstances, but it is still a pleasure to meet you at last. My name is Hatori Sohma, I'm your uncle. I assume that is all you brought?" Hatori looked at her luggage, which wasn't much. Suzume rose up and looked at Hatori, "Yes, I uhh." Hatori cut in, "Then let us be on our way, Akito is waiting for you at the Main House. And what I have to tell you cannot be spoken publicly." Suzume slowly nodded her head. and followed her uncle who quickly turned. His pace was fast, and she had to run every few steps just to keep up with him.

Once in the back seat of the black car, she looked to her uncle, who looked at her through the rear view mirror. He started the car and said, "Seatbelt." Suzume replied, "Oh, I don't wear one when I'm in the backseat." Hatori responded with, "Seatbelt." A 'click' was heard, and Hatori looked at Suzume through the rear view mirror again, he saw that she was buckled up, he continued driving. There was a silence that lasted 5 minutes, and those 5 minutes were the longest of her life. Hatori at last, broke the silence, "What I have to tell you must not, in any way, be repeated to the people who live outside of the Main House. Did your father ever tell you the story of the Zodiac?" Suzume chirped, "Yes, when I was younger, he told it to me almost every night, but after a while, Mom got upset, she didn't like it." Hatori cocked his head to the side, and thought to himself, _"She was the reason Hideki left in the first place. She wanted to live a normal life, and sheltered Suzume from it after she was born. She loved Hideki, just not his family."_ Hatori realized that he left the girl with silence and said, "Well, right to the point then. For many years, the Sohma family has lived with a curse, the curse of the Zodiac." Suzume looked at her uncle in confusion. Hatori continued, "The curse affects 12 members of our family 13 counting the cat. If a gender of the opposite sex hugs anyone with the affected curse, they will change into the form of their assigned zodiac animal." Suzume stared for a moment, "So wait...13 members of our family is cursed, and if I hug a guy in our family, they'll transform?" Hatori nodded his head, "That is correct." Suzume looked out her window, "So why will 13 transform if there are only 12 signs in the zodiac?" Hatori switched to the left lane and replied, "Because he is cursed with the spirit of the cat. The spirit of the cat also transforms into a monster, if he is not wearing his beaded braclet. The braclet will prevent him from transforming into the monster." Suzume still looked out her window. She was a bit bothered by all of this. She wondered why her father didn't tell her about all of this before, she looked to Hatori and asked, "What about Akito, what is he?" Hatori stared forward, his eyes kept on the road, "He is God."

* * *

**Yeah, the intro was kind of bleh- but the intro toGrapes of Wrath was much, much worse. I hoped you enjoyed, and that this broadenedyour imagination. Again, please review, each review could save a life with the Huggyssupreme Foundation!**

**-Huggyssupreme**


	2. Looks

**Yo,Thanks rebabe for yourkind review. I will try my best to keep this story going.Don't worry, I won't kill the pairings, I'll play with them though. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

"God?" Suzume looked at her uncle with a perplexed expression, "How is he God?" Hatori shrugged his shoulders, "I had a dream, that he was comming, the night he was concieved. Me and your other uncles, dreamt the same thing that night. That the next God-Spirit was going to be amongst us." Suzume continued to stare out the window, that answer only brought more questions, but she decided to not inquire anymore, she just responded with, "Oh." Suzume learned from her Mom that being a woman in life, she should not ask too many questions. Girls who asked alot seemed stupid, and many people frowned upon that. Suzume also learned her rank in life from her Mom, shaping her to be an obiedient child. Her Mom was always protective of her, and her father was too, she didn't understand why. Hatori glanced at his niece through the rear view mirror, he remembered how Hideki would praise his daughter in her achievements, but he would also tell him how he wished Suzume would act her age a little. Sure it was nice to have a dutiful daughter, but he didn't want her to miss out on her childhood. Hatori looked back to the road and though, _"Hanging around with her cousin ought to do the work."_ The ride to the Main House wasn't a long one, they were soon parked inside the huge estate. Suzume could not beleive how big the place was. It seemed to have its own little town. Hatori parked the car, he shut it off, and said, "Akito will probably hurt you." Suzume looked to Hatori, "What, what do you mean?" Hatori sighed, "Akito is...different. He suffers from the past, and the future. He dwells on his fate." Hatori opened the door, "Leave your things here. We'll come back." Suzume opened her door, she was a little scared of what Akito might do to her. She also wondered what Hatori meant, by 'fate'. 

Suzume followed Hatori down the stone path way that lead to the Main House. The Sohma Estate itself was beautiful, it reminded her of a resort near Mt. Fuji. It was so pretty, it almost seemed fake. A voice then startled her from her thoughts. "Hey, what's going on Hatori?" Suzume stopped and turned, Hatori then greeted the boy who caught their attention. The boy had strange white hair, and black roots, it really did look odd. He wore a black jacket, you could see a black shirt underneath, he wore tan cargo pants, a black studded belt holding his pants up, and many silver bracelets with studs on them. Despite his clothing, he seemed like pretty nice guy. Suzume could feel both men looking at her, she looked to Hatori, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hatori pointed to the boy next to him, "This is Hatsuharu, he is your cousin. He is a year older than you." Hastuharu bowed politely, as did Suzume, she said as she bowed, "It is nice to meet you." After the formalities Hatuharu looked at Suzume, "So your still in Secondary school?" Suzume shook her head, "No, I start High School soon." Hatuharu raised an eyebrow, "But, you're only 14, right?" Suzume nodded her head, "Correct." Hatori then explained, "Suzume graduated early, she completed all the required classes, and more. So she was allowed to complete her final year early." Hatsuahru stared at her for a moment thinking,_ "Wow, this girl must be a real brain_." Hatsuharu then asked, "So you're taking her to see Akito, right?" Hatori replied in his normal tone, "Yes. As a matter of fact, we should be going now." Suzume looked to Hatori, "He has been waiting long, hasn't he? I'm sorry." Hatori looked down to Suzume, "No, it's not your fault. I was driving slow." HatsuHaru looked to Suzume, "Hey, be careful around Akito." Suzume nodded her head, "Yes, I'll try, thank you." She bowed and turned to catch up to Hatori who had started off without her. Now her fears of Akito had heightened.

The two finally reached the steps to the Main House. There were only three steps, but still, the three itself seemed like a thousand. Hatori looked down at Suzume, he caught her staring at the steps, she wore no expression on her face, but Hatori could tell that she was scared, call it animal instinct, if you will. Suzume looked up, she saw him staring down at her, she climbed the three steps slowly, and they finally made their way inside. An old woman was there to greet them, her hair was mostly white, with black tip, and her face face had wrinkles, but mainly near her mouth. Her eyes were mean, and she wore a scowl on her face. She spoke in an irritated tone, "Hatori, you are late. Akito has been asking for you. Why do you have your cell phone off?" She looked down to Suzume not giving Hatori any time to explain and said in a rude manner, "You just got here, and you're already causing problems." Suzume looked at the woman an immediately bowed saying, "I apologize. I'm sorry." She rose back up, and the woman was staring at her, she sneered, "This way." Suzume and Hatori followed the woman down a dark and narrow hallway. Suzume was scared, she had tensed up since she met the woman. Hatori beared a bored expression, as if he didn't want to be here. He could be doing something more productive with his time.

The thre were now before a room, it seemed to have some light in it, unlike the hallway. The woman knocked on the door and said in a kind voice, "Master Akito, Hatori is here now with the girl." Akito responded in a happy tone, "Send them in." The woman motioned for the two to step inside. She opened the door, and closed it after they stepped in. Hatori led he way, he knelt before Akito, and Suzume walked over and kneeled next to Hatori. Akito was sitting in his chair, he wore a white kimono with a red obi tied around him. His hair was a little sloppy for an introduction, but he didn't care. He looked at the both of them until saying, "Hatori, it took you a long time to get here, but, I'll forgive you." Akito looked to Suzume, "So, you're Hideki's daughter. I liked Hideki, but he wasn't apart of my Juunishi, so we never had a bond. I was sad...when he left. But you're here, so in a way, he came back." Suzume smiled, unsure of how to respond to him. Akito then said, "Hatori, I want you to make sure that Suzume is not exposed to the likes of Tohru Honda. Make sure that there is no contact between them." Hatori had a shocked look on his face, he wasn't sure how he was going to make that happened, so he questioned Akito, "What do you want me to do?" Akito twirled his hair some and said, "First, Suzume will remain inside. I presume that she already knows, so she is permitted to stay here. She will be staying with you of course. I understand that she will be attending the same school as Yuki, Kyo, and that girl, so I want you to contact the staff of that school, and make it clear that I do not want Suzume near Ms. Honda." Hatori thought that Akito was being a bit extreme on the matter, but, nevertheless, he had to follow his orders, "Yes, I understand." Akito sighed, "I'm tired now. Please leave me in peace." Hatori rose from the floor, and Suzume did as well. Suzume bowed before Akito, and left the room.

Outside the Main House, Suzume finally asked, "Who's Tohru Honda? Is she a bad person, or does Akito not like her?" Hatori looked down to Suzume and replied, "It's...Complicated. Tohru is a very nice girl, but Akito, he's jealous of her. I'm not sure why. She lives with your Uncle Shigure." Suzume had a feeling that Hatori did know why, but he probably didn't want to tell her the truth, at least not now. Suzume looked forward, she looked at the car, "Will I meet Uncle Shigure?" Suzume could see a half smirk creeping up Hatori's lips, he replied to her, "I'm sure you will." Suzume opened the car door, she picked up her backpack, she grabbed her purse, and closed the car door. She slipped her backpack on and opened the trunk, she picked up her suitcase and followed Hatori to his house.

The house wasn't big, but it wasn't small, it was a tatami style place. It had two bedrooms one upstairs and one downstairs, two bathrooms, one upstairs, and one downstairs as well. The kitchen was small, and the dining room was pretty good for its size. The storm porch is where the washing machine, and the dryer were stored. The place itself seemed cold, like there wasn't enough life in the building. Hatori looked down to Suzume, "I had the room upstairs cleaned out before you arrived. That is where you'll be staying." Suzume nodded her head, "Thank you." She slipped off her brown penny loafers, and slipped into the pink slippers that were next to the blue ones, she knew that he got them for her, she smiled to herself. She walked upstairs, and saw her room on her left hand side. She walked in and saw a Zentai futon on a black frame that it held it from the floor. Suzume knelt down, setting her purse and suitcase down onto the floor, she slowly ran her fingers on the steel frame. It felt cool, due to the fact that a window was opened. Suzume slipped her backpack off of her shoulders and walked over to the window. She stared at the window. She could see over the wall surrounding the place, she saw the town she now belonged to. She had a decent view of the Sohma Estate, she could see the Main House, where Akito was staying, and where Hatori would mostly be. Suzume took a step back from the window, and saw a sliding glass door, that led to a balcony, she walked over to it, she placed her hand on the door handle, ready to open it, but stopped. She could see a reflection, an outline of a person standing behind her in the door way.

Suzume turned slowly to find a man, taller than her staring at her, he acted as if he didn't notice her looking at him. Suzume smiled at him, "Hi...I'm Suzume." The man looked to her as if he wasn't paying attention and said, "I'm Kureno Sohma. I heard about you from Hatori, I thought I would introduce myself before I went to see Akito." Suzume smiled, "Are you reated to him...Akito that is?" Kureno looked away, towards the hall, "I'm as related to him as you are...I share a broken bond with him." Suzume still smiled, "Oh, but you must get along with him, right?" Kureno looked to her, he returned the smile, "Yes, you could say that." Still smiling Kureno stood straight, he looked to Suzume, "I must go to Akito now. I'll see you another time. It was nice metting you." He turned and left. Suzume ran to the door way and poked her head out, shouting, "It was nice meeting you too." Suzume watched as he walked down the stairs, she thought to herself, _"Wow, I thought Dad was lucky with his good looks, but I guess it's a family trait..."_ Suzume turned around went back into her room to finish unpacking.

* * *

**Yeah, I think this is going well. Again, please review, each review could save a life with the Huggyssupreme Foundation!**

**-Huggyssupreme**


	3. Curses

** Hello, here is another chapter. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

It was now around 5, and the sun was starting to go down. Suzume opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep on her futon after unpacking. She noticed that a blanket had been draped over her, she admired the blue blanket, it felt so soft on her skin. After staring at it for a moment, she realized that it wasn't in here before. Suzume uncovered herself and stood up, she slipped her slippers on and headed downstairs. She slowly walked down the stairs, holding onto the hand rail, she peeped her head down to see if her Uncle was in sight. He was not. She stared to her left and saw the front door, so she decided to go right. Suzume walked past the dining room, and down a narrow hall. She looked at some of the pictures hanging on the wall, there were only 3. One was a painting of a beach house, a white beacon could be seen off in the left side, it seemed so distant. The other painting was one of Mt. Fuji, it looked so majestic the way it stood out. The last painting was an oil painted picture of a white rose. The white petals were blended into the purple background . The colors went together perfectly. Another picture was in the frame, cut some of the art work out. It didn't look like it was a part of the painting, like it was a person. Suzume bended forward to see who the person in the picture was without touching it. It was a picture of a woman who appeared to be in her early 20's. She had short brown hair, and soft brown eyes, her smile was comforting. Suzume thought to herself, _"Could she be..."_ Before she could finish her thoughts, Hatori said to her, "That's Kana...She was my first love." Suzume looked at the picture a bit longer before asking, "What happened to her?" Hatori let out a sigh, "She's...Her memory was erased. I erased it about 6 months ago." Suzume's jaw practically dropped, "What do you mean?" Hatori looked at her, with a look of guilt and sorrow in his eyes, "I posess the spirit of the dragon...So I am able to erase other peoples' memories. I'm not sure...how it works." Hatori continued, "Kana was going to be my fiiance, but, when I asked Akito, he refused, he would not allow it. So he threw a vase at my left eye, damaging the nerves. I rarely see Kana now. I think it was selfish of me in the first place to ever love someone other than Akito." Suzume looked at her Uncle with atonishment, and fear. She wasn't expecting this, she should have, but she didn't. Suzume thought about what he had just said, and let everything sink in for a minute, _"So he, erased her memories...Because Akito did not approve of their marriage. And Akito damaged his eye? How cruel_..." Suzume then did an unexpected thing, well at least Hatori wasn't expecting it. Suzume hugged Hatori, who gasped in shock, unsure what she was doing.

Suzume gripped her uncle with all of her might sobbing, "Oh Ojisan, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that this happened to you. Please, don't stop loving other people because of him." Hatori hugged Suzume back, smiling, and then realized, that he did not transform into a sea horse. He stared at Suzume, Suzume looked up to her Uncle, "H-hey, why didn't you...transform?" Hatori replied in an uncertain tone, "I'm not sure...This has never happened before." He thought for a split moment, that maybe, just maybe, the curse had been lifted, but that thought was soon defeated, an a new one arose, _"What if...She possesses a zodiac animal. What if someone was lifted of the curse, and told no one? Akito would know...But who?...Wait, could it be...?"_ Hatori freed himself of Suzume's death grip, "Let's go for a walk." He took her by the hand like a child in need of supervision, he slipped on his shoes, and waited as she slipped on hers, and they were soon out the door.

Hatori led Suzume to the Main House, they walked up the three dreaded steps and into the building. Suzume swallowed whatever saliva that remained in her mouth. She was scared of seeing Akito for a second time today. Hatori knocked at Akito's door, Akito, who was suprised by this visit said in a mean tone, "Who is it?" Hatori opened the door. Akito was sitting down in his chair, as if he hadn't moved an inch since Suzume last saw him. Another man was there, it was Kureno. Kureno looked up, confused at the sudden visit. Akito began to glare, and spat, "What do you want? Why didn't you call?" Hatori looked down to Kureno, he turned around, shut the door behind him, and walked forward to Akito, still holding Suzumes' hand. Hatori turned his head to Kureno and said to him, "So...You lost your curse when you were 11, correct?" Kureno looked away, smiling, "Yes...I'm not sure why though." Akito's eyes were wide, "This is none of your business, why do you care!?" Hatori looked down to Suzume, and then to Akito. Akito looked to Suzume, taking the hint, "You mean...?" Hatori nodded his head, "Yes, I didn't transform." Akito continued to stare at Suzume unsure if he should be mad or confused, "Kureno, come here." Kureno rose from the floor and walked over to Akito. Akito looked at Kureno and said, "Hug her." Suzume tensed up, and started to take a step back, at first she didn't know what was going on, but now she was starting to grasp the situation at hand. She didn't want to know the truth. Hatori still clutching her hand pulled her forward. Kureno then hugged Suzume.

A loud noise could be heard, as if an explosion went off in the room. Suzume looked up to the people around her, she felt like she shrunk 4 inches to the ground, everyone seemed so big. That's right, she was a rooster. Suzume trembled in fear as Kureno scooped her up in his arms. Kureno walked over to Akito with Suzume, he leaned forward so Akito could see her. Akito reached his hand out to her, and said, "We share the bond, the bond your father did not share with me. You belong to me, so you must never leave me." Suzume did not say anything, she was too overwhelmed with fear, she began to shake uncontrollably, this was too much. Suzume then passed out as she continued to shake. Kureno looked down to Suzume, and Akito looked at her to and asked, "What is wrong with my animal?" Hatori stepped forward, he watched as Suzume shook, the only thing he could conclude as he spoke, "A...seizure?" Akito watched as she continued shaking, "You're a doctor, fix it" Hatori looked to Akito, "It'll have to run its course."

Suzume opened her eyes, she was in her room, and in her bed, she looked around the room and thought, _"Wait...what happened? Why am I here? How did I get here?...Oh no!"_ Suzume looked underneath the sheets, she was in her lavender flannel pajamas. She looked out the window, the sun was emitting rays into her room. The sky was blue, and there were a few clouds floating by. Suzume sat up in her bed, and removed the sheets covering her, she placed her feet onto the floor, and slid them into her house shoes. Suzume walked over to her closet, opening the door to pick out what she would wear today. Suzume chose to wear a pink long sleeved shirt, black capris that covered her shins,and white socks covering the skin on her ankles. She slipped into her turqouise vest only zipping it half way up, and slowly walked out of the room.Suzume began to walk down the hallway thinking,_ "Was that a dream? Did I just fall asleep on my bed after unpacking, and dream that whole thing up..?...No..." _Suzume walked into the bathroom, she silently closed the door. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was paler than usual, she mentally spoke, _"I got to get a grip...I can't lose control now. I have to stay strong."_ She reached for a rag hanging on the towel rack, she turned on the hot water letting the rag soak up the water. She ran the rag over her face, opening the pores to her skin. She then turned on the cold water and let the cold water soak up the rag, changing the temperture on it. She ran the rag over her face allowing the cold water to close her pores up. Suzume ran her fingers through her brown reddishhair, _"There, I don't look so bad now."_ Suzume walked out of the bathroom, and headed downstairs. She gripped the rails tightly, she looked to the front door. Suzume did not feel like talking to her Uncle today. She was not even curious as to what happened. She knew what happened, but she didn't know why it happened. She didn't feel like discussing the issue with him or anyone. _"How long have I been like this?", "Is that why I attended an all girls school?", "Is that why Father didn't mention anything about his family?" , "Well now I know why Mother was scared of me meeting the Head of the family...And why father never hugged me...I thought I was defective or something, I tried hard so that he would show me the same affections mother had shown...But now I know why.", "Hmmm, I guess you can say that I am defective."_ Suzume slipped her brown shoes on and left the house, she quickly walked towards the huge stone wall. Suzume looked to a tree that was planted next to the wall. There were branches that stemmed to the other side of the wall. Of course Suzume had an obvious idea, and then began to climb up the tree. She placed her left foot onto the wall, she used the branch for support and plaed her other foot onto the wall, still using the branch, she positioned herself standing, and slowly let go of the branch. Suzume sat down on the wall, and jumped off. Suzume landed in the grass, she lost balance in the process of free falling from her jump causing her to fall on her butt. Suzume lifted herself from the ground, and dusted herself off. She quickly walked away from the Sohma House, and made her way into town.

* * *

**Oooooooo!! What wonderful wonders will behold for her in the city?? Find out next time, when I update!**

**Ciao!**

**-Huggyssupreme**


End file.
